


Obvious

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [155]
Category: Starwalker - Melanie Edmonds
Genre: AI Character, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Jacked In Human, Mild Humor, Technology, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too obvious. Maybe tone down the flashing lights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



> Starwalker is a [web serial](http://www.starwalkerblog.com/) by Melanie Edmonds.
> 
> Prompt by sapphire2309 at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, no, i have nothing to hide (printed on a closet bursting with skeletons)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568593.html?thread=79745809#t79745809)

"Too obvious?" Starry asked, virtual brow furrowed at the glaring red warning she'd encoded over her 'fake' AI protocols.  
  
They were headed into pirate space and there was a good chance someone might peek under her hood like Tripi had once upon a time, so making them think they could control her while her real AI was hidden somewhere else seemed like a good idea.  
  
Elliott had jacked in and was poking at her false self speculatively. Finally, he sighed. "Too obvious. Maybe tone down the flashing lights?"  
  
"How about blinking?" Starry grinned at Elliott's incredulous expression. "Just kidding."  
  
He muttered to himself as he got in with her and started ripping out the code.


End file.
